The Vermont Cancer Center (VCC), an NCI designated Comprehensive Cancer Center, joined the CALGB in 1995. In that short time the VCC has made significant headway in becoming a major participant in CALGB activities. Eight VCC members have made major commitments to supporting CALGB efforts. Dr. Hyman Muss continues to be extremely active in CALGB and serves as the Co-Chair of the Working Group for the Elderly and the Vice Chair of the Breast Cancer Committee, in addition to chairing two CALGB protocols (8869 and 9670). Dr. Steven Grunberg, a member of the Clinical Economics Committee, is currently developing a clinical protocol that will compare cost with symptom control for antiemetics. Dr. David Krag is an active member of the Breast Core Committee and is helping CALBG develop a protocol for sentinel node staging for women with early stage breast cancer. Dr. Seth Harlow will assume Dr. Krag's role as member of the Surgery Committee. Dr. Donald Weaver participates extensively in pathology group activities and has a major interest in breast cancer. Drs. Michael Cooper, Barbara Grant, and Richard Branda have major interest in urologic cancer, leukemia and lymphoma, and nutrition and cancer, respectively, and have developed concepts for CALGB clinical investigations. The development of multidisciplinary, disease-site oriented, affinity groups within our Center has established major liaisons between laboratory and clinical scientists. This will strengthen our institutional commitment to the group and allow VCC members to develop innovative companion trials for the CALGB. Recently, Drs. Grant and Branda presented two concepts-one related to assessing the importance of folate status on chemotherapy toxicity in women with early breast cancer, and a second that utilizes a novel reporter gene (hprt) to monitor and possibly define women with early stage breast cancer who might be at high risk for developing secondary acute nonlymphocytic leukemia. Drs. Weaver and other VCC scientists are drafting a concept that will explore the role of erbB-2 associated signaling proteins as mediators of apoptosis for women with early stage breast cancer treated with anthracyclines (CALGB 8541). We anticipate a major increase in accrual in the next year. The Green Mountain Oncology Group (CCOP) selected the VCC as its research base beginning in April, 1997. In one month they have entered 10 patients on CALGB protocols. Two new faculty will join the VCC this summer who have major interests in genetics and high-dose therapy; it is anticipated they will be active in CALGB activities. Also, we are developing a major outreach program and expect to add several affiliates with interest in clinical trials. In addition, we have developed a high-dose chemotherapy autologous stem cell support program and expect to become a CALGB Transplant Center by the start of the next funding period.